Una historia MUY PATETICA sobre elfos Nuevos
by Sylha
Summary: Patetico


Manual elfico de 3º año xDDDD  
  
Autor: Anonimo anonimato del anomitao del anonimo re anonimo...  
  
Arbol Genealogico  
  
Actividades Prácticas - Tito Roldan  
  
Tía Ormi ----------- Colectivero Marcelo  
  
Tojo ---------------------------Nadia  
  
  
  
Tojo y Nadia tienen por hijo a Antonio.  
  
-Reino Boludenia  
  
Tras ganar la batalla del enfrentamiento entre los elfos oscuros (Comandados por Sylha) y   
  
los elfos grises (comandados por Tojo), batlla ganada por Tojo en la cual estaba en juego  
  
quien se quedaría por la tierra que habia sido conquistasda en la batalla de la muerte.  
  
Nadia, hija del comodoro del ejército elfico de los elfos grises se enamora de Tojo y tienen  
  
por hijo a Antonio.  
  
La tierra que Tojo habia ganado era una tremenda basaura, todas sus tierras estaban secas,   
  
destuidas por invasiones, sequias, etc. entonces deside darle esas tierras en su 11º   
  
cumpleaños a su hijo Antonio quien entonces comienza a comandarlas y estas reciben el nombre  
  
de Boludenia.  
  
Boludenia no mejoro en lo más mínimo pero se lleno de una poblacion d pobres elfos ilegales  
  
que eran expulsados de sus tierras por distintos delitos como el trafico de Tabaco ilegal   
  
que habian conseguido cuando se había detsruido la torre de Sauron.  
  
- Reino de los Elfos Grises: Normicho  
  
Tojo se caso con Nadia y se convirtio en rey del reino Normicho (En grasa-idioma: Nor: de l mundo  
  
que nostros construimos con la vida de la muerte y Micho: las palbras que agregan los dentistas  
  
cuando no saben que decir).  
  
Normicho se convirtio en un pueblo própsero, se lleno de una diversa poblacion muy digna. Nadia  
  
era considerada la elfa mas a la moday Tojo era considerado el elfo de las viñas.  
  
Todos los años se celebra en Normicho el festibal de las viñas. Hernecia de Tía Ormi.  
  
- Reino de las Ilusiones  
  
Comandado por la reina elfica Julieta, una poblacion de elfos de ilusiones (en su mayoria  
  
escriben cuentos, por ejemplo). Este rieno actualmente es comandado por la elfa oscura Gisela  
  
despues del Golpe de Estado de los Rubiatos. Su actual reina va a terapia. Este reino se   
  
comenta mejor en la redaccion del Golpe de Estado de los Rubiatos.  
  
- Reino de la Muerte: elfos oscuros  
  
Comandado por Sylha por el simple hecho que su anitguo rey se sucido. La mayoria de los elfos  
  
que habitan en el son oscuros, y de visiones oscuras. Su goberandora es Gisela. Viven   
  
siempre de Luto, todas sus casas son negras, la mayoria de sus cosas son negras. Tienen   
  
tendencias a ser medios torpes y bloqueados mentalmente.   
  
-Reino de los elfos grises de la generacion subjuntiva pluscuamperfecta (??)  
  
Maeglin se caso con Oshiris y crearon un reino prospero lleno de calabozos de tortura donde  
  
crevban sogas elficas para torturara a Gollum, tambien fundaron hogares de asesoramiento  
  
psicodpedagogo elfico para ayudar a poibres elfos perdido que aun no pueden averiguar a   
  
que raza eñfica pertencen.  
  
Comandante de sus tropas esta la elfa Paula (que asiste a los hogares de asesoramiento  
  
psicodpedagogo), quien su destino aun noesta muy definido (su utilidad tampoco).  
  
- Dianstia Kitty  
  
Todos salieron medios desformes y es una dinastia media pavota que no da mucho para conatr   
  
y no hizo nada demasiado importante expeto que hace muy poco descurbieron la rueda y el fuego  
  
¡Felicitaciones chicos!! Pero la rueda tiene que ser redonda ^_-  
  
------------CARACTERIZACION DE LAS GUERRAS Y SUECSOS IMPORTANTES  
  
Golpe de Estado de los Rubiatos  
  
Cuando Julieta se vio obligada a expandir sus territorios para poder contener a tanta  
  
poblacion, tuvo que atacar mediante un golpe de estado al reino Boludenia, aparte quería  
  
rogar venganza por haber dejado a sus aliados (Maeglin, PAULA y Sylha)solos en la intemperie  
  
con nada mas que un paraguas roto (que habia sido robado por Paula), y entonces  
  
el rey de Boludenia no había respondido a las numerosas cartas que se le habían enviado en  
  
solicitud de ayuda, viendose estos obligados a comer en un bar con tan solo 10 peniques para  
  
alimentar a tres muertos de hambre.  
  
Ahora bien, julieta entonces armo una tropa mas o menos numerosa y se dispuso a atacar el  
  
primer fuerte que bordeaba la ciudadela. Entonces fue cuando entro al aplacio de el rey elfo  
  
(Antonio) y comenzo a exigirle la entrega del poder. Fue entonces cuando tras una debastadora   
  
guerra Kitty, el rey del reino elfico de los señores asustados y gays, slavo el reino de   
  
Boludenia enamorandose de la reina Julieta y pidiendole matrimonio.  
  
Julieta acpeto, pero durante el matrimonio que mantuvo a Boludenia a salvo Julieta se enamoro  
  
de el rey Orco-elfo-sex-symbol Fede, y despues de caer en numerosas ilusiones, cuando finalemnte  
  
pudo comprender la verdad que le intearon revelar los elfos oscuros (no se como), cayo en un  
  
shockl deprsivo, Kitty se entero del engaño de su mujer y se spearo para regresar con sus   
  
"amigos" y Julieta tuvo que ser eximida al reino de los elfos grises de la generacion subjuntiva  
  
pluscuamperfecta, para poder ser internada en los hogares de asesoramiento pedagogico en donde  
  
conocio a algunos personajes importantes como María Ines, asesora pedagogica.  
  
Antonio no volvio a ser atacado en su reino gracias a aque julieta estava internada, pero igual  
  
el mismo seguia siendo una amenza para su pueblo por sus pesimas habilidades gubernamentales.  
  
-----*******  
  
GUIA DE TRABAJO XD  
  
1) Cracatrise que siginfica XD  
  
2) ¿Que ocurrio con la reina Julieta?  
  
3) ¿Cual es el estado actual del rieno Boludenia?  
  
4) Comente los elfos osucros.  
  
5) Comente la boda entre Oshiris/Maeglin  
  
6) Investiga una breve reseña biografica sobre Paula 


End file.
